


Ear kink  (fanart)

by spaceAltie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ear Fetish, Ear Kink, Erotica, Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceAltie/pseuds/spaceAltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Arthur finally admitted to himself that Merlin's ears turned him on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ear kink  (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the tavern_tales comm prompt: 'First Time, Last Time, That One Time'.
> 
> or... that one time my subconscious took control of my pen while I intended to draw something much more innocent... :)

(also on [Tumblr](http://spacealtie.tumblr.com/post/77093050542/ear-kink-i-wanted-to-sketch-a-kiss-as-a-warming))

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost without my consent !  
> Feel free to comment, comments are love !


End file.
